A YouTube Sensation
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Trunks wants to become famous on YouTube. Here are his four ways... *Oneshot* For TeeLee123 :D


**My third one-shot! Yay! But this isn't just any one-shot... This one shot is for TeeLee123. One of my favorite authors. She has been on fan fiction for exactly one year and I wanted to show my appreciation by writing this for her. Here you go TeeLee :D**

* * *

He was the richest 14-year-old in the world, yet he was bored. As his best friend played with his game systems, he was sulking on his bean bag chair. He envied his friend. He could get entertained by bouncing ball.

He glanced over at his computer. Maybe I can find something fun to do on the Internet.

He pushed himself up and shuffled over to his iMac. _'Lets see what's on YouTube.'_

And so he did. But he wasn't so happy at his results.

"Annoying Orange. Smosh. Jenna Marbles. Ray William Johnson. All these people are corny." Trunks spat, "Now and days you can put anything on YouTube.."

Then it came to him. He was going to be a sensational Youtuber!

"Goten!" He called.

The minature Goku looked up at Trunks.

"You wanna become famous?" The heir asked.

"Famous! Like you?" Goten asked.

"Even more popular!" Trunks replied, smirking.

* * *

**Number four: Sad Stories**

**From 2011-2013 there has been lots of 'My Secrets' videos. If you subscribe to Seventeen magazine you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, here's a quick summary. 'My Secrets' are usually girl videos who confess their secrets. Most are really depressing, and some are not that bad.**

* * *

Trunks Briefs sat on a chair in front of his computer camera with a big smile plastered on his face, and a deck of note taking cards in his hand.

He lifted on up and faced it at the camera.

_'Hello, I'm Trunks Briefs.'_ He waved at the camera.

'_I'm 14.' _The next one read.

_'I'm rich.'_ He grin evilly.

'_I love my mommy, daddy, and my sister.'_ Trunks held up the card alone with a recent family picture.

_'But...'_ Trunks frowned at the camera.

'_My dad neglects me.'_ Trunks pouted his lips and fake tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

'_And he beats me.'_

_'He tells me that I must surpass Kakarott's brat'_

Trunks paused for a moment to wipe his fake tears.

'_And if you think that's bad, listen to my best friend's story' Trunks_ scooted over and motion Goten to come sit next to him.

Goten looked scared and held the cards close to his chest.

'_I'm Son Goten.'_ He grinned at the camera.

'_I'm fourteen.'_

_'I'm poor'_

'_My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me.'_

_'Leaving her to care for my brother Gohan and I.'_

'She_ would beat my brother and I with pans.'_

_'I meet my dad when I was seven, .'_

_'He finally stepped up.'_

_'My mother forced him to get a job...'_

_'But he doesn't know how to read or write.'_

_'My mom is crazy, and can't afford her pills.'_

_'And my brother ran away from home.'_

'_The only thing that kept me from commenting suicide was..'_

_'Trunks.'_

'_He was there for me. And that's why I love him' _Goten finished giving Trunks a kiss on the cheek.

The two waved at the camera before Trunks cut the camera off.

"Trunks, what's suicide?" Goten asked, "And none of that stuff was true."

"I'll explain after I scrub my face." He answered.

* * *

**Number three: CAT VIDEOS!**

**Who doesn't love cats? Even if you don't love cats, you love funny cat videos. This videos cat is name Dr. Briefs Junior. Dr. Briefs's kitty.**

* * *

"Are you sure it won't scratch me?" Goten asked as he held Dr. Briefs Junior, arms length away.

"Of course not, now are you ready?" Trunk responded.

Goten nodded and Trunks tapped his thumb on the record button.

"GO!" The lavender haired teen shouted.

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat before he slowly began to spin around the cat. But as he sped up the kitty started to growl.

"Faster! Faster!" Trunk shouted.

Goten spun as fast as he could before letting go of the cat. It's body hit the wall with a loud 'smack.'

"I-I think we killed it." Goten said softly, as you walked closer to it. He soon regretted it when the cat pounced up and clawed at his face.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Goten cried as he tried his best to pry the beast off him.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE WIN-"Trunks started. Alas it was too late, Goten had stumbled over and fell out the window. It was twenty seconds of screaming before you could her the loud cracking of bones.

"Dow..."

"I see the light." Goten laughed.

* * *

**Number Two: Dumb shit.**

**It started with the cinnamon challenge and a camera. Since then we have thirty different challenges trending in YouTube. I did a challenge, but didn't get it on camera. One challenge that I find the most entertaining is the Ghost Pepper challenge.**

* * *

"YOU MEAN IF I EAT THIS YOU'LL BUY ME A PS VITA?!" Goten shouted. Once again Trunks had manage to make him to the act.

"And the next gen consoles." Trunks snickered as he stepped away but making sure the camera was in Goten's face.

"You're the best Trunks!" Goten squealed.

'You're such an idiot' Trunks thought to himself as he pressed record.

"My name is Son Goten. I'm fourteen years old, and I will be doing the Host-"

"Ghost."

"Ghost pepper challenge. My friend Trunks, tells me they're the sweetest pepper ever." Goten finished. He tilted his head pack and dropped two into his mouth.

"How do you feel?" Trunks asked with a laugh.

"They're pretty good." Goten answered after swallowing. In less than five seconds he began to sweat and his mouth was burning.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" He asked as he ripped off his shirt.

Trunks couldn't hold back any more he let out a loud laugh as he saw Goten fan his tongue.

"Water! Water!" Goten cried as he hopped around room, "This isn't funny anymore Trunks."

This made Trunks laugh harder. He loved to laugh at other people's pain.

"Call my mom!" Goten cried. The tears were running down his face, "I want my mama!"

"Calm down-"

"Fuck you Trunks! My face is burning!" Goten exclaimed. It was true. Goten was red as a beat.

"Awe poor baby, I'll go get you some milk." Trunks teased as he sat the camera down on the table and slowly left he room.

Goten fell to his knees, crying. "Hurry! I'm going to die.

...

...

It took one hour to cool Goten off. He was beyond pissed and was ready to leave until Trunks offered to do eat TWO of the hottest peppers in the world! A Morgua Scorpion.

"How does it feel to be the lab rat?" Goten retorted as he grabbed the iPhone off Trunks's bed.

"Shut up." Trunks snarled as he looked at the deadly red vegetable.

"Ready?" The Son boy asked.

Trunks nodded and picked the pepper up by it's stem. 'Maybe I should do bother at the same time.' So he grabbed the other one and lowered them slowly into his mouth and bit on to the and tugged on the stem. He began to slowly chew. With each bite the closer his mouth got to feeling like a million burning suns.

"I feel like I just swallowed lava." Trunks stated. His skin began to change from fair to red.

"What else do you feel?" Goten asked with a laugh.

Trunks fell to his knees. "My intestines are on fucking fire."

Goten didn't like the fact that his friend was pain so he passed him the carton of milk. Trunks snatched it out his hands and poured it over his body.

"I'm going to explode!" Trunks shouted before he started to cough uncomfortably. "Call the fucking police, the FBI!"

* * *

**Number One: Dancing**

**We got salsa, step, belly dancing, and break dancing. But that's not the dancing I'm talking about. I'm talking Youtube's number one dance! Twerkin! Now for those of you that have lived under a rock for the past four years, twerkin is a mating dance that usually consist a female with a big bum. It's been around for longer than four years but now most mainstream songs are twerkin songs. Such as Pop That, by French Montana, Yike In It by 99%, and Who's Booty by John Hart. But this stories Twerk song will be Booty Me Down by Kstylis.**

* * *

Trunksette and Gotina stood side by side. The two cross dressed boys were clad in booty shorts. Trunks wore blue and Goten's wore green. Both had on black bras. But the worst part was Trunks had ordered two black wigs with lace fronts. Though he didn't know what a lace front was he bought it anyways.

"Here wear this." Trunks ordered, tossing him a piece of clothing that looked like bloomers.

Goten looked at his friend confused once her unfolded it. They were bloomers, but had two circles on them.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"A booty pop." Trunk answered flatly. The purple haired teen walked in front of his full length mirror. He arched his back to see his but from the back. 'I'm a sexy and I know it."

"Why would we need this?" Goten asked innocently.

"Just put it on. Once we make this video will be known as the best twerkers on YouTube!" Trunks exclaimed.

The chorus began to play. 'Booty me down, booty me down.' As it played both 'girls' began to shake their bums. Trunks was doing pretty good, but Goten on the other hand was trying too hard and looked like he was having a stroke.

_Booty me down._

_Take it to the ground._

_Bring it back up._

_Gimme gimme now._

_She a bad bitch._

_Make it bounce bitch._

_I make it rain trick._

_This some stripping shit._

_Then I dig her down._

_Make it wiggle down._

_Left ass cheek._

_Right cheek now._

_Hit the splits now._

_Make them pu*** sounds._

_Three point stance._

_Time to get it now. (A/N you should listen to the song. 'Rappers' these days)_

Both teens were confused confused on what the musician was singing about. Why was he referring to girls as 'bitches.'

"Am I doing it right?" Goten asked his friend in distress. The boy was touching his toes and jumping up and down.

"No like this." Trunk replied. He placed his hands on his knees and placed his hands on his hips. He began to rapidly move his hips back and forth. Trunk was in the zone. He hit the splits while twerkin and manage to twerk upside down against the wall. In the process his wig fell off. He didn't notice at first and continued twerking. If only Trunksette hand of look. He was ready to hit the splits again when he slipped. Trunks retried to regain his balance but he failed and ended up falling backward into the wall. The worst part was that Goten had manage to get it ALL on camera.

"Trunks are you okay?" Goten asked.

Trunks pulled himself out the wall. He was cover with wall chips and dust. "I twerk so hard the wall couldn't handle me."

* * *

Secrets received 989,000 views. The Cat video received 7,000,000. The Pepper challenge reciever 756,000. And lastly the twerk video received 300,357,921 views. And that was in the first two weeks!

Both boys got grounded for going through Bulma's stuff. And Chi-chi beat them because of the song they use to dance to. But it didn't matter, Trunks and Goten were the twerk kings on both YouTube and World Start Hip-Hop.

* * *

**Happy First Year TeeLee! Hoped you liked the story :D**


End file.
